


Reveal

by Rsona5



Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [21]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angry Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Angry Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Angry Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Angst, F/M, Hawkmoth Defeat, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Gabriel Agreste, Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810297
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Reveal

Chat Noir POV

_ The stars lit up in the night  _

_ As they shined in a bright blaze _

_ To those who are lost _

_ Until the end of the day _

_ Til morning they shine once more _

“Chat Noir?” She asked in a weak voice. 

“My sweet Ladybug, I was so foolish, idiotic, childish, and so many other things.” 

My wistful reply as I turned away from her desperate stare. 

_ I gave you my heart _

_ Never expected you to break it in return _

“Please, Chat, let me explain,” she begged as her cries turned hysterical. 

_ A million pieces of a frail and broken thing _

_ Something that was never meant to be actually used, to begin with _

“I know it was a mistake, and you know that too!” She failed her arms wildly trying to convey her point. 

“Yet, you still did it. You went behind my back. I respected your decision of waiting on revealing our identities. For so long, I have waited.” 

_ The stars are staring down at us _

_ Watching and observing as we fail apart to a million pieces _

“I was told once we were a team. We were partners. You and I. Oh, how I was a fool,” I shook my head as she cried louder. Tears rolling down her face like a waterfall crashing onto the Earth’s surface. 

“That’s not true! You are and still my partner! You’re the one person I trust most!” She defended before I whipped around and grabbed the outstretched hand. 

“Really?” I cooly stated as I glared at her red-tinted eyes. 

“If I am the one you trust the most, then I would hate to be your friend. You probably keep them at such an arm’s length that you practically dissociate with all of them. You, who always said ‘I hate liars,’ are the biggest one of them all.” I growled towards the end as I threw her hand down. 

I knock her legs out as she kneeled in front of me. My baton at her chin, lifting it to let her see the hatred filled within my eyes. 

“He was my father, and you knew it. You decided, though, to go behind my back. You couldn’t trust me enough that I would have chosen you. No, you had to do it on your own because you’re  _ Ladybug _ ,” I finished with a hiss. 

Here transformation fell as Tikki floated in front of her protectively. 

“Enough Adrien,” Her voice, old and powerful that could leave even the mightiest to fall.

I feel the magic drop from my suit too as Plagg flies to Tikki with a glare of his own. 

“Your bug is at fault here. Do not try and defend her.” 

The two stare down at the other, neither allowing themselves to back down. 

“I had the right to know. Damn it! I HAD THE RIGHT TO KNOW IT WAS HIM!” I shouted as she flinched back from me when I looked at her pitiful form. 

I narrowed my eyes at her in disgust. 

“Do you think I am like him? That I would hurt you because you hurt me? That’s how you see me now? Because I am not smiling, you think I am a monster now?” I stalked towards her, silently observing as she flits around looking for an escape. 

“Y-you’re still my chaton. You would never hurt anyone who is innocent.” I stopped a mere three feet away from her. 

“You are correct. I won’t hurt someone who is innocent.” I flung my hand, hitting her cheek hard. 

“Marinette!” Tikki cried as she tried to rush to her. 

“Adrien?” Plagg questioned, curious but did nothing to stop the scene. 

Her reaction was slow but gave me a small amount of pleasure as she trembled from my touch. 

“I just destroy everything, right? That’s all I do, isn’t it!” My laugh was hysteric as her eyes stared at my form with apprehension. 

“Please, Adrien, I’m sorry.” Her voice, quiet and meek. She braces herself on the wall as Tikki nuzzles into her uninjured cheek. 

“You knew he was my father, and you didn’t tell me. You fought him knowing I was Adrien the whole time. I protected you from his blows, and I killed him for you. I killed my father for a selfish bitch to live.” I spat as she flinched into the wall. 

“I’m giving you one chance, and only one, leave and never return to Paris. I don’t give a damn if you take the earrings or give it to someone else. You leave Paris, and you never return back. Am I understood?” 

She weakly nodded but that wasn’t enough.

“Say it!” I roared as my hand wrapped around her neck squeezing it tightly. 

“Yes! I understand! I-” She choked on her words as I squeezed tighter. 

“Let this be your only mercy from me,” I whispered before dropping her. Her body landed with a small thud as Tikki looked at me with a murderous stare. 

“You are not going to leave here without a mark from me, mortal!” Her body started to glow before a dark substance attached to her. 

“You will not touch my kitten,” Plagg whispered in a raspy and poison-filled voice as the two fought. 

“Leave us, Adrien,” Plagg spoke before becoming silent again. 

“Goodbye Ladybug,” I muttered as I walked away.


End file.
